Un miércoles diferente
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: ItaDei / Drabble / AU / Itachi y Deidara sólo se ven un día a la semana, los miércoles. Cansado de esta situación, el Uchiha ha tomado una drástica decisión...


**Hola! Aquí vuelvo de nuevo con un drabble/fic ItaDei que se me ocurrió hace unos meses. Sé que es bastante corto para un fic normal, pero largo para un drabble, aunque espero que os guste igualmente, jeje. También tengo que decir que la personalidad de Itachi está un poquito -bastante- cambiada, ya descubriréis por qué :P**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un miércoles diferente<strong>

Como cada miércoles de los últimos dos meses ahí estaba, despidiéndose de Deidara después de comer juntos. En ese tiempo, el rubio realizaba sus prácticas para poder terminar la carrera en una empresa del centro de la ciudad. Trabajaba toda la mañana hasta la hora de comer y, después, tenía un rato libre. Pasado ese tiempo, debía volver, ya que su hora de salida oficial eran las seis de la tarde. Era por ello que el Uchiha decidió ir cada miércoles a comer con él y después esperaba fuera las tres horas pertinentes hasta que su novio saliera. Esto al artista no le hacía mucha gracia, ya que odiaba que el moreno se quedara solo, pero desistió al ver la persistencia del Uchiha y, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, le gustaba tenerle de compañía en ese breve rato, porque era el único momento en el que se podían ver.

- ¿Luego estarás? –preguntó el rubio.

- Claro. A las seis aquí.

- Vale, ten cuidado.

- Sí, sí. Hasta luego –se despidió con un casto beso.

- Hasta luego –devolvió Deidara gustoso el gesto.

Vio como su chico entraba dentro del edificio y, como otro miércoles más, se había quedado solo. Al Uchiha no le importaba en absoluto pasar ese rato sin hacer nada con tal de poder ver a Deidara un instante más. Se sentó en un banco del parque más cercano a esperar a que diera la hora. Esas tres horas se le hacían larguísimas. Era irónico: una hora con el rubio se pasaba como un minuto, siempre se quedaba con ganas de más, pero tres horas esperando para verle era muy duro, demasiado. Necesitaba a Deidara, quería estar con él, le amaba con locura. Haría cualquier cosa por ese cabezota e infantil muchacho. Esto, claro, a la cara no se lo diría al artista. Era un Uchiha, esas cosas no se debían decir. Itachi rio por lo bajo. Ese día no era como un miércoles normal y corriente. Iba a echar por tierra todas esas sandeces que se decían de los Uchiha. Y todo era gracias a ese chico que había sido capaz de llegar hasta lo más profundo del corazón de un solitario Itachi. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacó una pequeña caja y la abrió, asegurándose de que el contenido seguía en su sitio y en perfectas condiciones. Lo volvió a guardar, se levantó del banco, miró el reloj y caminó hacia no sabía dónde. Ya se conocía toda la zona a la perfección de todas las veces que había estado allí haciendo tiempo. Lo único que tenía en mente era que esas horas se pasasen cuanto antes o le daría un infarto por culpa de los nervios.

La calle a esa hora de la tarde estaba medio vacía. Era normal, la mayoría de la gente estaba comiendo y, además, con el calor que hacía, era lógico que nadie se atreviera a salir. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Faltaban dos horas y no sabía qué hacer. Vio a lo lejos un centro comercial y se metió a ver si así se le pasaba todo más rápido. Al rato, volvió a mirar la hora y se encaminó hacia la entrada del trabajo de su novio para, por fin, hacer lo que tanto ansiaba.

Había llegado el momento. Eran las seis y cinco y Deidara salió del edificio, tan feliz como de costumbre. Itachi le esperaba, como siempre, enfrente, con las manos en los bolsillos, en una pose despreocupada, o eso pensaba el menor.

- Hola –saludó.

- Deidara, tenemos que hablar –dijo en tono serio- Ven conmigo.

La cara del rubio se tensó. Itachi estaba serio y, además, se le notaba nervioso. Sin decir nada, la pareja caminó hasta el mismo banco donde el Uchiha se había sentado unas horas antes. Ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio hasta que el menor no pudo más.

- Itachi, ¿pasa algo? ¿Te encuentras bien? No tienes buen aspecto.

- Sí, pero me gustaría decirte algo –miró al suelo, con timidez.

Deidara sintió una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Nunca había visto a Itachi así. Debía de ser algo muy importante –o muy grave- para que se comportara de tal manera. Y lo que tenía en mente era algo bastante malo y de lo que no se había preparado en absoluto. Comenzó a darle vueltas a la cabeza rápidamente a ver si podía descubrir lo que había hecho mal durante ese tiempo y saber por qué el Uchiha habría tomado una decisión tan horrible.

- Dime –se atrevió a decir.

- Verás, ya sabes que llevamos dos años saliendo y que nos va muy bien, pero ya no aguanto más esto.

El rubio palideció. No podía ser lo que estaba pensado. El mayor prosiguió.

- No puedo estar así por más tiempo, Deidara. Te necesito. No me basta con verte dos horas cada semana. Quiero estar contigo todos los días a todas horas. Sé que esto te puede sonar egoísta, pero no me importa. Deseo estar a tu lado y vivir todas las experiencias que nos sean posibles.

Deidara no salía de su asombro y más aún cuando vio a su chico poner una rodilla en el suelo y sacar una pequeña caja que contenía un anillo de oro blanco. Sencillo, pero precioso. Itachi suspiró dándose ánimos.

- Deidara, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El artista se quedó sin habla. No se lo podía creer. Ahí tenía a Uchiha Itachi declarándosele y pidiéndole matrimonio. Nunca se había esperado eso por parte de su callado novio. Debía de estar soñando. Ahora se sentía un imbécil por pensar que el mayor iba a dejarle o algo peor. Emocionado, también se puso de rodillas delante de su chico, quien estaba temblando como un flan esperando una respuesta.

- Sí. Me casaré contigo –contestó feliz.

Itachi le puso el anillo a su novio y ambos se fundieron en un tierno abrazo que terminó en un beso que marcó el inicio de una vida juntos, sin problemas, ni trabas, ni nadie que quisiera hacerles daño.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer! :D<strong>


End file.
